


Te amo. ¿Qué? No es cierto.

by sallyhowlett



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tim bebe porque Jason es un idiota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/pseuds/sallyhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace veinte minutos que Jason fue a recoger a Tim de un estúpido bar al que se había ido a meter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo. ¿Qué? No es cierto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/gifts).



—Te amo. ¿Qué? No es cierto, olvida que dije algo… puedes irte ya, aquí estoy bien.  
Jason voltea a ver a Tim cuando se cubre el rostro con una de las almohadas de su cama y agradece que no vea su cara de sorpresa luego de escuchar eso.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Nada! No dije nada, dije que te vayas. No dije nada.  
Hace veinte minutos que Jason fue a recoger a Tim de un estúpido bar al que se había ido a meter, cuando le había llamado para que fuera por él porque ya había tropezado dos veces y estaba avergonzado de que el hombre detrás de la barra le había preguntado si no había nadie que le ayudara y no le había quedado de otra más que hablarle a Jason luego de tragarse el orgullo. O de juntar el valor para hablarle por fin, luego de haberlo ignorado durante días.  
—No sé qué tan bueno o malo sea que no recordarás esto mañana. —dice Jason en voz baja sin importarle mucho que el otro lo escuche, pero Tim lo hace y se descubre el rostro para mirarlo con ojos adormilados; el otro pasea por la habitación dejando sus cosas, poniéndose cómodo. El cuarto es un desastre, al igual que Tim en esos momentos.  
—Ojalá no lo recordaras tú. —dice Tim y Jason suelta una risa corta antes de sacarse la chaqueta de cuero y sentarse sobre la silla en el escritorio.  
—No olvidaría esto por nada del mundo, Reemplazo. —le dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hace que Tim se sonroje y trate de esconder el rostro otra vez, dejándose caer a la cama de golpe y soltando un gruñido frustrado.  
—Vete ya, Jason.  
—No, ¿y si te sales otra vez? La próxima vez voy a tener que ir a recogerte a la morgue o peor.  
—¿Peor? —pregunta Tim confundido y no sabe si es el alcohol que no le deja entender lo que acaba de escuchar o Jason ha dicho una estupidez.   
—Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo alguien más te habría alzado en brazos y raptado.  
—¿Crees que podrían llevarme a la fuerza? Sabes que tengo entrenamiento, ¿verdad? —contesta Tim levantándose para medio sentarse en la cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al que tiene enfrente. Jason se acomoda para recargar sus codos en sus piernas.  
—Sigues siendo el más pequeño de todos y no creo que en ese estado tengas muchas probabilidades.  
—¡Pero si estoy bien!  
—¡Por supuesto! —se ríe Jason y se pone de pie avanzando hacia la cama.  
—Podría patearte el trasero en este momento. —le lanza Tim y Jason alza una ceja sorprendido.  
—Te apuesto a que te patearías tú solo. —Jason se acerca lentamente para tomar la almohada que Tim tenía entre sus brazos pero no despega sus ojos de él, Tim, que no reacciona correctamente sólo lo ve como la toma y antes de que logre bajar la mirada hacia sus manos Jason estampa la almohada en su cara, aventándolo. Luego se le arroja encima y lo acorrala con la almohada en medio de ambos. Tim batalla para respirar y quitarse una parte de la almohada de la cara y le grita a Jason que se quite de encima pero no le hace caso.  
—¡Dios mío, pesas una tonelada!  
—No, es que tú eres débil.  
—Y tú un estúpido. —contesta volteando la cara para evitar mirarlo pero por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver a Jason sonreír encima suyo.  
—¿Por qué estabas tomando solo?  
—Porque eres un estúpido.  
Jason se ríe fuerte y se acomoda para estar más cómodo, escucha a Tim quejarse y soltar el aire que el mayor le saca cuando lo aprieta de más, pero no se quita.  
—¿Tú tomas porque yo soy un estúpido? —dice todavía riendo y se acerca para encararlo— Pero si me amas.  
Tim se queja otra vez y trata de quitarlo pero es en vano. Jason se ríe una última vez y se acerca a besarlo aun cuando Tim intenta evitarlo, asustado y sorprendido. Se queda sin aire y con los ojos abiertos clavados en Jason hasta que él se separa y sonríe.  
—Dijiste que me amabas…  
—N-no…  
—Sí. ¿Qué te pareció como primer beso?  
Tim siente que está temblando y no sabe qué hacer, trata de respirar pero el peso que tiene encima lo asfixia y Jason se mueve un poco para sentarse sobre Tim y se acerca para rozar sus labios, lento.  
—E-eh… idiota…  
—Okey, segunda oportunidad. —dice y con una mano toma el rostro de Tim y se acerca quedando a milímetros de sus labios a la espera de que Tim reaccione. Le dejó las manos libres y es hasta ese momento que Tim se da cuenta porque alza los brazos y rodea a Jason por el cuello para acercarlo y besarlo correctamente por fin. Después de todo llamarle no había sido mala idea.

**Author's Note:**

> La frase inicial es un prompt que había en tumblr pero como no sé escribir en inglés tuve que traducirla y diosmío hace mucho no escribo nada, ya envejecí.


End file.
